1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling unit for a vehicle air conditioner. More particularly, the present invention relates a cooling casing for accommodating a cooling heat exchanger of the cooling unit, which can be divided into upper and lower cases.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-6-135220 describes a cooling casing for accommodating an evaporator. As shown in FIG. 8, the cooling casing is divided into an upper case 100 and a lower case 101. A recess portion 105 is formed in the upper case 100, and a protrusion portion 106 fitted into the recess portion 105 is formed in the lower case 101. Further, the upper case 100 has a protrusion portion 103 which protrudes toward an inner lower side of the cooling casing from a connection portion (i.e., connection surface) 107 between the upper and lower cases 100, 101. On the other hand, an elastically deformed seal member is formed on a bottom of the lower case 101. Thus, when the upper and lower cases 100, 101 are assembled, the seal member 104 is deformed by the protrusion portion 103. As a result, it can prevent condensed water generated from the evaporator from being leaked to the outside of the cooling casing from the connection portion 107 between the upper and lower cases 100, 101. However, because it is necessary to provide the seal member 104 in the conventional cooling casing, components of the cooling casing are increased and assembling steps there of are also increased.